


Losing A Bet Leads To Fun

by Magyka13, Maplestrazsa



Series: Many Splendid Drabbles [5]
Category: Undertail - Fandom
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bets, Crossdressing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Multiple Positions, Teasing, Vouyerism, dom swap paps, public bathroom sex, sub fell paps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magyka13/pseuds/Magyka13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplestrazsa/pseuds/Maplestrazsa
Summary: an RP with myself and Tylania (maplestrazsa on here) from Discord chat.I am Underswap Papyrus while they are Underfell PapyrusEnjoy!





	Losing A Bet Leads To Fun

Boss wasn’t entirely sure how he had gotten into this situation. Losing the bet between Honey and himself had been bad enough, but how this all escalated to Boss wearing a silky black skirt and his usually battle armor top, instead of his usual leather pants, was beyond him. Add in the fact that he was currently standing on a crowded city bus heading towards the local Mall, smushed into a corner by rowdy teenagers. The weekend had been a horrible time for Honey to collect on his reward for winning the bet.

Honey smirked at seeing the other in the black skirt, his own orange one swishing around his hips. Being smashed against Boss' back was a good opportunity to tease the other relentlessly and Honey almost purred at the thought. Sneaking a hand down Honey began slowly rubbing Boss' pelvis through the back of the skirt. He made sure to be close enough that no one could see his roaming hand but far enough to have room to do so. He punctuated every caress of the covered bone by being close enough for his hot breath to tease the others neck. Damn the other looked good in women's clothing. Maybe one day he'd get the other in a layered dress.

Boss tensed at the touch, knowing that no one could see but feeling terribly exposed. The crop top of his battle armor showed off his lower spine and hips since the skirt was low hanging do to bone shape. The length covered to the top of his boots. The fact was however that if anyone got close enough and looked down, they would easily see Honey's hand through his pelvis. The though made him blush a deep crimson, hand reaching back to hold the teasing one still. "We are on a public bus. Anyone could see you."

Honey pressed further into him, teasing roughly at the presented bone. "Yeah? And you’re the one who insisted on wearing such a top. Why do you think I went with this long black blouse?" Honey whispered into the side of Boss' skull. Reaching his hand further up, Honey started teasing the higher parts of Boss' exposed spine. "You like the thrill don't you? That anyone can give us a second look too long and see how I'm touching all over you" Honey whispered, sneaking a lick to Boss' neck.

Boss almost growled at the words, keeping his reactions to a minimum. The teenagers around them were distracted by their phones and each other but that didn't mean they couldn't look over and notice them a little too close in the corner. "I am not compromising my battle armor any more than this silly bet has already. One trip in public, that's it." Boss inhaled sharply at the touch to his spine, hints of red pooling in the joints. His own arms moved to cover in front of his spine, flushed a deep red across his cheeks. "A-absolutely not! This is incredibly lewd and you are a pervert for dragging me into your stupid kinks." Boss huffed, his denials weak. This wasn't the first time a bet with Honey led him to more... sensual ends.

"I'm still surprised you call that a battle body with all that sensitive spine uncovered for anyone to see. How would you defend against a successful surprise attack to it?" Honey asked, getting bolder in his roaming touches, phalanges pressing into the groves and notches of Boss' spine. He leaned in further and nipped lightly at the neck bone presented before him, his normally hidden fangs pressing into the bone. "Don't lie Boss, I know just as well as toy that the thrill of getting caught is I intoxicating to you" Homey breathes, licking and nipping at Boss' neck.

"I am not surprised attacked. Besides a full shirt hinders my f-flexibility." He almost hunches over to instinctively cover the intimate touch from prying eyes, breathing starting to grow heavy in effort to keep himself from moaning. He twitched at the bite, jaw tight, eyes roaming over all the oblivious people on the bus. "It.. it is not. This is completely embarrassing." His bones are flushing a light red, all of his effort concentrated on stopping his magic from pooling in his pelvis.

Honey scoffed lightly at the excuse nibbling slightly lower. Boss would never admit to being slightly shorter than him even with those heeled boots he liked so much. "Heh. That's a lie and you know it. My own bro wears a full shirt and shoulder pads and they don't inhibit his movement at all." Honey purred into the back of Boss' skull. Honey then slightly thruster his hips forward to brush against the back of Boss' practically naked one. His phalanges rubbing the top of Boss' pelvis with a light touch, relentlessly teasing the bone. "Oh I can feel your magic tryin to collect, ya can almost see it the way anyone standing next to you can look down into your pelvis. I know this turns you on so much. Hell, those teenagers left a stop ago. Now we're the only ones on this end" Honey teases, grinding his other hand into Boss' upper spine.

Boss could feel his body tense, trying not to squirm under the hands teasing him. "Your brother can't e-even compare to me. Obviously I have the am advantage!" Boss was so glad they were mostly alone, voice squeaking at the teasing in his pelvis. Sparks of red tried to form but Boss clamped down on it hard. He would not expose himself so... so lewdly on a bus. "Shut up. It does not. It's just physical reactions. " his hands were shielding the teasing touches, their pair looking nothing more than like a couple hugging in the corner.

"So your saying you go easy on him when he beats you in spars!" Honey whispered to Boss as he continued the teasing touches to his exposed bones. "Your voice is cracking, is the great and terrible Papyrus kneeling to my touches?" Honey teased, pressing down harder into the crimson tinted bones. Feeling the need to amp it up Honey unsheathed his fangs fully and bit down, hard, on the exposed collarbone licking the trickling marrow. "Mmmm the fact that you are trying so hard not to make a noise. It's making it hard for me not to sot you in my lap and have my way with you public place be damned" he purred, growling lowly at the end.

Boss huffed, trying to relax his body and not be so obvious about what was going on. It was so hard though when Honey was relentless with his teasing. "O-of course. I don't want to b-break that fragile pride of his." He couldn't stop the wavering grunt, just barely stopping the moan, when Honey bit his collarbone. With a crackling snap his magic pooled in his pelvis, a red glow behind his fingers. He had barely kept it from forming, futile trying to cover the evidence of his arousal. "You’re a complete bastard. Someone will notice now!" His flush was now mostly embarrassment, squeezing his legs together in a futile attempt to his magic.

"Well he had been noticing and been going easy on you in return." Honey explained, tapping a phalange to the magic pooled in Boss' pelvis. Did you know that your brother, my brother and Sans do this kind of thing all the time and never get caught. Those three get to some of the most sinful shitt I've ever heard." Honey taunts. "I'm sure if they can handle this kinda thing the great and terrible Papyrus can too" Honey finished with a slight thrust, letting Boss feel the hard length hidden within his own skirt. "Feh as if they'll notice. Your magic is obvious to you because it's an extension of yourself. These humans can't directly see it unless we actually form something and wave it around they're so stuck in their own heads." He informed the edgier version of himself, pushing them off the bus as it had stopped at the mall finally.

Boss twitched at the finger tapping his forming magic, each one making the red flair. "I am n-not my brother. I am not some lewd p-pervert. " boss clenched his teeth when the hard length pressed against his sacrum. The skirts were much too thin to cover up much feeling. He almost trips as Honey directs him off the bus, regretting agreeing to a day of walking around in this skirt in a mall. Just walking teased his pooling magic, the rubbing between his legs slowly but surely forming dripping lips. "They aren't completely ignorant. Monsters are magic, one of them is bound to see our glowing pelvis and question." Looking around, paranoid that someone was seeing him act so lewdly, did nothing to lessen his arousal.

"Oh but the black of yours hides it very well along with the orange of mine. They'll only see it if they walk up to us and look directly down into your pelvis" Honeys touches had moved to his middle spine, looking to all the mall like he was giving the other a back massage. While if Boss had work an actual shirt that wouldn't be a problem, Honey wouldn't get the tantalizing view of the others pelvis at this angle. Steering the two towards the restroom, Honey stopped them in front of it and whispered to the flustered Boss. "Pick which bathroom, the family one in the middle or one of the stalls. Either way I can't wait any longer and it's either that or one of the changing rooms in a store. Pick one or I'll just do you in the middle of the mall" Honey wouldn't do that but he needed Boss to think he did, so he punctuated the threat/promise with a small nip.

Boss had to keep himself from whimpering, feeling his needy pussy drip down his femur. Thank the stars his skirt was long enough to cover his legs. He walk was agony, fingers still teasing and not letting hair body rest from the pleasure just making the dripping worse. They finally stop outside of the restroom and Boss is panting softly, shivering at the threat. He quickly opens the door to the family bathroom, which had better sound proof and a door that locked, and stepped inside. "Your insatiable. Didn't you already satiate that cock of yours this morning?" The walls were thin, and the brothers weren't jealous of partners. Boss himself played around on the training grounds with Blueberry occasionally.

"I can never get enough of your bones though. Your like a drug I just gotta have." Honey purred as he shut and locked the bathroom door behind him. No need to tell the other the humans didn't see them due to a particular spell his bro had taught him a few days ago. As soon as the lock clicked in place, Honey latched himself on the others, caressing and nipping every piece of tantalizing bone he could reach. He could smell the others dripping need bit Honey wanted to tease the other into begging for him. Just the thought of the normally reclusive skeleton doing so sent shivers straight to his conjured member.

Boss grunted, about to respond with a scathing retort, but fell into moans as Honey finally stops teasing and really gets into finally satiating his need. He steps back towards the counter, leaning back into in and spreading his legs, inviting Honey between them. His dripping cunt was pressed into the skirt, soaking the Material.

Honey stopped trying to hold himself back as the dripping sex presented to him, soaking the dark colored skirt rapidly. "Stars you are all keyed up huh?" Honey purred as he approaches the others form leaning on the counter languidly. Leaning down slightly, Honey lifts the end of the skirt, lifting it to reveal the dripping crimson lips of Boss' conjured pussy. Letting his tongue slide slowly out of his parted fangs, Honey licks around the outer lips, teasing the clit and rubbing Boss' spread femurs with his hands. Oh Honey planned on teasing the hell out of the tsundere skeleton spread in front of him. His hands quickly started teasing every bone he could reach, pressing into each and every chip and groove of the scarred skeletons bones.

Boss couldn't only grumble at the question, leaning further into the counter. "Shut up. This is all your fault." Boss moaned when the tongue teased his lips and clit, less afraid of noise now that they were some here private. His hole clenched, trying to entire the tongue inside. His hips twitched and wiggles into the teasing, swearing under his breath as the pleasure caused him to drip more red. "Stop this i-infernal teasing and fuck me already. " sometimes he hated how much his partners liked to tease him. The reputation as the stoic edgy Skeleton was coming back to bite him.

Honey smirked at the other skeletons plea. Deciding to draw it out just an it more, Honey slowly let his tongue in little by little, tasting the clenching walls as his phalanges went to tease the clit mercilessly. His other hand stroked his large member, the tip dripping slowly with pre-release. While he couldn't wait to slam inside the other and fuck him sore for a week, Honey also wanted to draw out all the noises from Boss.

Boss groaned long and low as the tongue teased inside him, barely stretching his hole. It was the worst tease, hinting at what he wanted but not delivering. Lifting a leg, he hooks it over Honeys shoulder and tries to grind his soaked cunt into the others face. "Stars damn it! Just fuck me. Fill me up. Anything!" Boss had been teased and needy for far too long, desperate for any release.

Honey obliged, reaching deeper with his tongue and lapping at the inner walls of Boss' labia. His phalanges of one hand teasing the clit whilst one phalange teased the entrance along with the tongue currently rubbing all the inner walls vigorously. Honey's member forgotten as he lost himself to the unique taste of Boss' juices.

Boss would have been more embarrassed about how quick he came if not for how long he'd been turned on. His walls clamped over the finger and tongue, hips bucking into the finger on his clit, entire body locking up. A loud moan of relief and satisfaction came from him, slumping back and twitching as red flooded from his hole. "Oh stars, finally! You put that tongue to good use for once." Boss panted softly, body twitching , waiting for round two. He still hadn't felt that thick length.

Honey hummed as he lapped up the juices flowing from the conjured flesh, removing his tongue and phalange slowly. "Oh I have, have I?" Honey rumbled low and sultry, the tip of his throbbing length barely spreading the lips of Boss' pussy apart. He latched onto Boss' neck, biting harshly enough to draw marrow and licking it up loving the marks he left on the edgier skeletons neck and collarbone. "Tell me" Honey starts saying between bites "how much exactly you want me to impale you on my girth" Honey growls out, teasingly thrusting only enough so he head barely pierced the dripping folds.

Boss' breathing hitched at the bulbous tip spreading his lips, unconsciously spreading his leg wider and opening his hole to the length. He yelped at the bite, hips bucking, rubbing his cunt on the tip. The teasing was starting again, head barely stretching him open while Honey littered his bones with bite marks. Raising his arms he gripped Honeys hips, hoping to force the length inside. "If you don't fuck me right now, I'll just have to make you." He bucked his hips up, moaning loudly when the girth lodged halfway inside his slick channel.

Honeys magic gripped Boss, holding him still as the other thrusted shallowly into the tight wet heat. "Not.....until you beg for it" He rumbled, pausing to bite the already abused bones of Boss' neck.

Boss almost screamed in frustration when he felt the magic grip him. Cheater! All the lazy bones were huge cheaters. He refused to break, moaning softly at the shallow thrusts, letting his walls clamp down and milk what length it could. "Fuck you. J-just you wait until it's my turn." His desperation was rising quickly with his immobility. The teasing thrusts that hit nothing were maddening.

"Well then I guess I better do something about that then huh?" Honey purred knowing that this was as much of a beg he was gonna get earlier. He tried to hide the fact that all the teasing he was doing to Boss was affecting him as well. Honey thrust all the way to the hilt in one go, setting a brutal pace into the clenching walls. His phalanges rubbing Boss' clit vigorously.

Boss almost screamed at the sudden stretch, walls spread wide by the full girth. He was still pinned by magic, unable to move into the thrusts and completely at Honeys mercy. The brutal pace had his moaning and panting, body shivering in the magic hold. "Oh Fuck!" With his body so sensitive from the first orgasm it was easy to spark that heightened peak of pleasure, walls clenching in an impending orgasm.

Honey's thrusts became deeper and harder as the walls of Boss' conjured flesh clenched around his girth. "Oh we won't be done for a good while" Honey promised, thrusts sputtering as his first orgasm fast approached. Honey grabbed Boss' hips and uses them to pull Boss onto his girth as he thrusts into him.

Boss shivered at the promise while he easily peaked through his second orgasm, body stiff and clenching tight. Goddamn magic. He had no choice but take each thrust, no choice but to let Honey use him. It spiked his pleasure into a mini orgasm, prolonging his peak. "Oh shit. Ah Fuck! Honey!" Red was dripping onto his skirt, ruining the materiel if it hadn't been black in color. It was a wonder no one had heard them yet, coming through the door to stop them. The thought just sent another shiver and clench through his cunt.

As Boss' orgasm rushed through him, Honeys thrusts sputtered through his own orgasm. Easily slipping out of the clenching hole, Honey turned Boss around so that he was bent over the counter top. Not giving the other time to react, Honey quickly ties his wrists behind him and lets go with his magic at the same time as he thrusts back into Boss' tight wetness hard. Not giving him time to adjust Honey grabs the bound wrists and, using them as leverage, thrusts harshly into the clenching pussy.

Boss couldn't stop Honey from flipping him over, his stuff legs taking his weight as he is bent over. He can feel himself bound, only a moment to wonder why, before he yelps at the sudden thrust back inside his over sensitive cunt. The grasp of magic gone he slides into the counter, legs weak from so many orgasms and trembling. Only Honeys grip on him keeps Him steady, moaning loudly as the harsh pace bounds inside his sopping entrance. The red and orange mix is sliding down his femur and to the floor, making a mess. "Shit! Honey! Is t-that all you got? Come On! F-Fuck me!" Boss tries to spurn him on, eye lights hazy and pussy hungry for another orgasm.

Honey growls deeply, the sound reverberating through the room. Using his magic to help himself along, Honeys thrusts become even deeper and harsher, the wet sounds of sex filling the room with his possessive growls as Honey loses himself to his lust. Bringing his and Boss' souls out with a ping, he two souls immediately conjoin, echoes of pleasure from both skeletons increasing the pleasure they both feel. Orange tentacles pop into existence at the soul bonding, immediately caressing and looping around every one of Boss' bones they can touch. One goes around to where the two are joined through their conjured genetalia and slowly slips in along with Honeys girth. The increased tightness has Honey quickly losing himself more to his primal urges as he buried himself inside the other, his unsheathed fangs piercing Boss' neck suckling at the marrow spilling from the mark.

Boss yelps as his soul is suddenly pulled out, screaming with pleasure when they both easily meld together. The souls were familiar with each other, mixing red with orange. The sudden extra touches via tentacles has Boss squirming on Honeys cock, hips bucking. His voice turns to deep moans, gasping when the sex is suddenly tighter, his channel stretching over another length. The pace and the bite had his body twitching into another orgasm, red squirting around the 2 lengths inside him, body losing all tension and slumping into the tentacles touches. "Uhg... fuck me.. n-not bad Honey. Not bad."

Boss' words spurned Honey on further, accepting the unspoken challenge to leave Boss speechless. He started thrusting even harder the tentacle pushing in spreading the already stretched wide entrance pushed even wider open. Two more tentacles wiggle their way around the two, slipping easily into a tight ass that Boss had summoned without noticing, pumping in and out just as fast. The other tentacles helping hold Boss up as they roamed over every bone available to them.

Boss moaned in surprise when Honey didn’t stop or join him in completion. His over taxed body was limp, walls clenching hard around the added thickness. He yelped and tensed when more tentacles went into his back entrance, hissing as the sloppy wet pace that started in his usually unused hole. The over stimulation had him on the cusp of another orgasm, trembling and writhing in the grip of the tentacles, unashamed moans and sobs leaving his mouth. Red tears gathered at the sides of his eye sockets, desperation to end the pleasure or lose his mind building.

Honey's thrusts began to get sporadic as his approaching orgasm due to the steadily tightening walls around his various appendages impaling the other under him. Their joined souls sang with pleasure, lust and something deeper that in the throes of passion neither could identify. As Boss released around his member and tentacle, Honey rode the both of through their last orgasm, their juices obscenely dripping from around Boss' stuffed pussy. Without even pulling out, Honey quickly used his magic to clean the mess of magic release off the bathroom and teleported the two of them to Honey's room. Once inside, Honey pulled out slowly as not to hurt the other, using his magic to clean them up as he held Boss in his arms gently. Now that he had calmed down Honeys mind struggled to grasp the emotion he felt through their bonded souls. He had fallen for his edgier self and he was sure Boss felt the same.

Boss could only scream silently as the intense final orgasm ripped through him. His body couldn’t even feel it anymore, twitching and curling in overwhelming pleasure. He must have blacked out for a moment because the next thing he was aware of was the bedroom of the lazy skeleton still inside him. He hissed as his sensitive flesh was teased while Honey pulled out his soft cock, trembling as the gush of liquid spilled from him only to disappear in a flair of magic. Boss sighed in relief as he let go of his magic, cunt disappearing leaving only a few orange and red stains behind. He was exhausted, completely tapped out, and already half-asleep. His soul was still meshed with Honey's and he could feel the lazy double starting to agonize over something. "Shh... think later. sleep.." He could barely talk, already halfway under, moving closer to snuggle the heat source next to him. Boss slipped under, souls still bonded to Honey's, utterly content and safe.

Honey felt Boss tense as he fell asleep, their joined souls pulsing gently. He didn't have the energy to unfuse them, falling asleep listening to the soft pulses of the two souls.  
{fin}


End file.
